1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter masks, which cover both the mouth and nostrils of the wearer from the surrounding environment, and more particularly, relates to a readily available emergency filter mask, which may be impregnated with a liquid through which the wearer may breath, and incorporates a miniature source of light (flashlight) to enable the wearer to see in a darkened atmosphere.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
There are many dangerous situations today where it is necessary to filter the air which is inhaled by human beings. Generally, the filtration is primarily concerned with the removal of small particles of matter, which may be composed of dirt particles or gases such as smoke, which must be filtered from the air in order for a person to be able to breath for short periods of time.
The purpose of the present emergency safety mask is to provide protection to a user thereof for short periods of time if he or she should be caught in a emergency situation, such as a smoke filled room, to enable an individual wearer to escape from the environment in which he may temporarily be caught.
The emergency safety mask includes components which are small enough to be placed in a woman's pocketbook, a desk drawer, or in a man's jacket pocket or attache case, so that they may be readily be available when needed. The porus material utilized in the temporary emergency safety mask may consist of a washcloth, a man's handkerchief, or any other material suitable for absorbing liquid and permitting the atmosphere to pass therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,566 issued to Elvin L. Boyce on Aug. 25, 1987, discloses a form-fitting filter mask having a single band to affix it to the head of a user, and relies on the form-fitting shape over the chin of the user to close out the surrounding atmosphere. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,132 issued to Boyce et al. on Oct. 12, 1976, here again describes and provides for a form fitting mask with two bands, suitable for fitting around the head of a user, and allows for more spacing around the nose and mouth of a user.
The shortcomings in the prior art do not provide for an emergency a safety mask which uses materials that are readily available to an individual on short notice.
The instant invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art by providing the necessary materials, which may be purchased in a simple kit form and may be kept in close proximity to a user for use in an emergency.